teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Fortress 2: The Series
''Team Fortress 2: The Series ''is a 2011 computer animated television series. It is directly based on the 2007 PC game Team Fortress 2 by Valve. Plot Rather than taking place during the Gravel War in 1968 or the Mann vs. Machine Crisis in 1972, the series takes place during the Second Gravel War in 2011. The series follows the two companies, now under new managements. Although there are new bosses, that hasn't changed the nature of their competition. Both Reliable Excavation Demolition (RED) and Builder's League United (BLU) no longer compete for gravel because of the belief it powers steam locomotives, but because of the booming markets for concrete and other products made with gravel. They also compete for lumber, grain, steel, and oil. The series mostly follows RED, but some episodes take place from BLUs POV, a few from the Administrator's POV, and several from Saxton Hale's POV (Saxton is still alive and strong after all these years). Characters Both RED and BLU have thousands of mercenaries each, of various classes. They can be rapidly deployed to any location via an underground tunnel network. Main RED Characters Tim Johnson '''(Ben Diskin) - One of the several RED Scouts, but he usually gets more attention than other Scouts in his unit. Unlike other Scouts, who are usually very rude, cocky, overconfident, and trash-talking, Tim is a very meek and timid Scout. He suffers from Asperger's Syndrome, and thus has an oversensitivity to loud noises and is a picky eater, even at age 16. Despite these shortcomings, Tim is still as fast as any Scout, and even tends to run behind enemy lines and pick off enemies as they come out of the spawn room. Many REDs often call him the most important member of the unit. Sometimes, he acts as an Engineer, Sniper, or Spy. Larry Doe (Rick May) - A former US Sergeant, Larry often looks down on his fellow mercs and enemies. However, he is very fond of Tim, and often sees to it that he stay alive. Larry wishes that assault rifles weren't banned, and often tires of being armed with only a Rocket Launcher, a Shotgun, and a Shovel. Suki Honda (Michelle Ruff; Dennis Bateman while masked) - A RED Pyro and one of the few females on the battlefield. Originally, Suki was just a Pyro who was very fond of Tim. She later revealed herself to him, and the two eventually became a couple. Even at age 16, she is a force to be reckoned with. Suki has a sister named Naomi, a BLU Pyro who is out to kill her and all she loves. Sometimes, she acts as a Scout (or Femscout). '''Fergus DeGroot (Gary Schwartz) - One of the RED Demoman. He is the direct descendant of the original Demoman who fought in Gravel War I. Fergus wears an eyepatch, but it is not because he lost an eye, but in honor of his father. All other Demomen, both RED and BLU, wear eyepatches in solidarity. DeGroot is just as much of a drunkard as his father. He has two strategies: Demoman and Demoknight. Ivan (Gary Schwartz) - A RED Heavy. Despite his large build and his ferocity in the heat of battle, Ivan is a gentle giant. He is extremely fond of Tim, and often says he is his comrade. Ivan often serves as a human barrier during defensive situations, such as when BLU invades Dustbowl. Ivan may not be very smart, but when it comes to battle, no one touches his Sandvich! John Conagher (Grant Goodeve) - The foreman of Tim's unit, John is also the head Engineer. John was the first RED Tim met when he arrived. John is often seen as a father figure to the unit, and gives advice to the younger members like Tim and Suki. Rudolf Heimlich (Robert Atkin Downes) - A RED Medic. Like his father before him, Rudolf has a loose grasp of the Hypocratic Oath. Nevertheless, Rudolf and other Medics are essential for a successful offense and defense. Rudolph, in particular, is focused on healing ALL of his teammates and overhealing them to ensure they stay alive. He sees the Invulnerability UberCharge as the only useful UberCharge. Rudolf also tends to victims of accidents during normal peacetime operations. George Mundy (John Patrick Lowry) - A RED Sniper. Like his father, George is often a laid-back, calm, silent assassin. He gets frustrated very easily if a target doesn't stand still. George enjoys blasting heads off with his Hitman's Heatmaker. Jean Claude (Dennis Bateman) - A RED Spy. Spy is often silent and mysterious, and smokes a lot, which Tim frowns upon (Suki was once quoted as saying "The only smoke should be the smoke coming off the BLUs I burn.") Spy is a silent killer, often slipping in and out. BLU Characters Albert Best (Nathan Vetterline) - A BLU Scout. He is the polar opposite of Tim; whereas Tim is kind, timid, and focused on mission objectives and helping his teammates, Albert is very much like the average Scout: rude, boastful, loud, selfish, and a glory hog. He and Naomi are openly hostile towards each other, contrasting Tim and Suki's loving relationship. Also, unlike Tim, Albert stinks at his job, running into battle while yelling and firing haphazardly, missing 95% of the time. Lon Smith '(Kevin Michael Richardson) - A BLU Soldier who takes everything too seriously. He even makes eating into a battle. He could care less about his teammates unless they're Medics healing him or are meat shields. He misses every shot, and stinks at aiming. The only thing he's good at is destroying Sentries and Dispensers from a distance. '''Naomi Honda '(Kari Wahlgren) - A BLU Pyro and Suki's older sister. Naomi hates Suki for supposedly killing their father when they were young, and seeks to kill Suki, as well as Tim. Naomi's plans to kill Tim and Suki permanently are often elaborate, but fail humorously and end Naomi up in awkward situations. Naomi's plans to kill them are also often misguided, since they usually take place in the vicinity of the respawn rooms. She is the only competent member of her unit. The Blaster (Dan Castellaneta) - A self-absorbed Demoman who calls himself "The Blaster". He acts macho, but is actually horrible at being a Demoman who never uses his Grenade Launcher. '''Heavy (Gary Schwartz) - Nobody knows his name, so they just call him Heavy. He is what you would call "Cannon Fodder", as he is never aware of his surroundings and always gets backstabbed, headshot, decapitated, burned, airblasted off cliffs or into environmental hazards, blasted, Sentry'd, even bonesawed, axed, wrenched, kukri'd, shoveled, Spinal Tapped, Skewered, Showdown'd, Fenced, Hadouken'd, and telefragged. He is also as dumb as a rock, and doesn't know how to fire a minigun. Hal Red (Matthew Mercer) - A lowbrow, cheating Engineer who likes to Wrangle his Sentry to no effect whatsoever, since George always headshots him when he wrangles. He never builds a Dispenser or Teleporters, once tried to deploy a Repair Node before the Administrator stated they were scrapped for being overpowered. Adolf Hitler Jr. (Dee Bradley Baker) - That's what his unit calls him, at least. He only overheals and never heals injured teammates, leaving them to die so "the weaklings won't slow us down". If the energy suppressors preventing friendly fire were off, they would blast him in an instant and let other, more loyal Medics heal them and deploy UberCharges. Ty Sheets (Barry Humphries) - A Sniper who never plays fair. Always uses Sniper Rifles equipped with Aimbot he buys off the black market, Triggerbot modules, and the ESP chip in his brain. He can never put these into action because he always gets the Ban Hammer. The only reason he's still around is because he always comes back under a different name, but still uses Aimbot, Triggerbot, and ESP, always getting Ban Hammered. Javert (Jeff Bennett) - Called by that name because of his "tryhard" personality. During social hour where REDs and BLUs mix and mingle peacefully, "Javert" disguises himself as other BLUs and sows false security...before backstabbing REDs and earning the wrath of everyone. He doesn't care, though. He thinks he's doing his job, and that REDs can't be trusted. In battle, though, he's bad at his job. Not only does he always arouse suspicion, but he's also very not-so-subtle, using extremely jerky and unnatural movements (think Mr. Clipboard from Foodfight). He also never saps buildings and what kills he does get are because he wields the Enforcer. Other Characters The Administrator (Ellen McClain) - The same administrator from Gravel War I, she hasn't changed a bit. She is still the crotchety old woman who berates both sides constantly. However, she has a fondness for Tim and Suki, mainly because they are efficient killers and young. She sometimes tortures both sides during a stalemate in Payload missions with her bad karaoke singing. Miss Pauling (Ashley Burch) - Retired and married to the original RED Scout, Miss Pauling still hangs around as the webmaster of the Mann Co. Store. Saxton Hale '(Hugh Jackman) - SAXTON HALE! He's still alive, young, and stronger than ever! He has expanded Mann Co. to be an international enterprise, and wants to extend his reach to Outer Space! Merasmus (Nolan North) - The college roommate of the original RED Soldier, Merasmus returned to seek revenge on the teams for defeating him. Naomi tried using him in a plan to kill Tim and Suki, but ultimately failed. Merasmus was killed in a joint effort by Tim and Suki, thus ending his reign of terror. '''Monoculus '- The disembodied spirit of the original RED Demoman's eye. Monoculus returned to exact revenge on the teams. Like Merasmus, Naomi though she could use Merasmus to kill Andy and Suki. Ultimately, though, Monoculus was killed by Ivan. '''Gabe Newell (himself) - Creator of the Team Fortress TV series (a fictional, documentary-style series following the battles of RED and BLU), Gabe is also given free reign to use his Ban-Hammer to eliminate rude mercs, griefers, and anyone using Aimbot or scamming someone in a trade. Everyone calls him "Gaben" or "Lord Gaben". He works for a TV studio called Valve, and his show is broadcast on the Steam Network. Character Loadouts These are the preferred loadouts of each character. You can emulate them if you want. Tim Johnson As Scout *Primary: Strange Scattergun *Secondary: Strange Pistol *Melee: Bat As Engineer *Primary: Pomson 6000 *Secondary: Wrangler *Melee: Wrench As Sniper *Primary: Strange Sniper Rifle *Secondary: SMG *Melee: Strange Kukri As Spy *Secondary: The Ambassador *Melee: Knife *PDA: Cloak and Dagger *Building: Sapper Larry Doe *Primary: Cow Mangler 5000, Rocket Launcher, or Direct Hit *Secondary: Righteous Bison or Shotgun *Melee: Shovel or Disciplanary Action Suki Honda *Primary: Strange Flamethrower *Secondary: Strange Shotgun *Melee: Strange Fire Axe Femscout (As named by her and Tim) *Primary: Shortstop *Secondary: Bonk! Atomic Punch *Melee: Atomizer Fergus DeGroot *Primary: Strange Grenade Launcher *Secondary: Stickybomb Launcher *Melee: Half-Zatoichi As Demoknight *Primary: Ali Baba's Wee Boots *Secondary: Splendid Screen or Tide Turner *Melee: Eyelander, Persian Persuader, or Half-Zatoichi Ivan *Primary: Strange Minigun *Secondary: Sandvich *Melee: Fists John Conagher *Primary: Strange Shotgun *Secondary: Strange Pistol *Melee: Wrench Rudolph Heimlich *Primary: Syringe Gun *Secondary: Medi-Gun *Melee: Bonesaw George Mundy *Primary: Strange Sniper Rifle *Secondary: Cozy Camper *Melee: Strange Kukri Jean Claude *Secondary: Strange Revolver *Melee: Knife *PDA: Sapper *PDA2: Cloak & Dagger Albert Best *Primary: Backscatter *Secondary: Mad Milk or Flying Guillotine *Melee: Sandman Lon Smith *Primary: Liberty Launcher *Secondary: Reserve Shooter *Melee: Market Gardener Naomi Honda *Primary: Phlogistinator *Secondary: Manmelter *Melee: Third Degree "The Blaster" *Primary: B.A.S.E Jumper *Secondary: Scottish Resistance *Melee: Ullapool Caber "Heavy" *Primary: Tomislav *Secondary: Family Business *Melee: Eviction Notice Hal Red *Primary: Widowmaker *Secondary: Short Circuit *Melee: Gunslinger "Adolph Hitler Jr." *Primary: Blutsauger *Secondary: Vaccinator *Melee: Vita-Saw Ty Sheets *Primary: Classic *Secondary: Cleaner's Carbine *Melee: Bushwacka "Javert" *Secondary: The Enforcer *Melee: Your Eternal Reward *PDA: Red Tape Recorder *PDA2: Cloak and Dagger